


Drabble: Troubled Boy

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Cross-fandom Franz Ferdinand-inspired series [3]
Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Drabble, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="small"><i>So I'm sorry if I ever resisted,<br/>I never had a doubt that you ever existed.</i><br/>-The Fallen by Franz Ferdinand</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Troubled Boy

**Author's Note:**

> _So I'm sorry if I ever resisted,  
>  I never had a doubt that you ever existed._  
> -The Fallen by Franz Ferdinand

When Tyler was seven, he was given detention for four months.

I was the model student in elementary school.

When Tyler was fifteen, he went behind the gym with two seniors.

I had my first sexual experience when I was twenty.

Tyler fucked the boy next door when he was supposed to be petsitting.

I sneeze around dogs and can't abide cats.

Tyler's the boy who used to beat me up in high school, I think, staring at him in the cold parking lot.

Fate has a sense of humor sometimes.

So I hit him. As hard as I can.


End file.
